Bloodshadows
by sandy1614
Summary: "Let me tell you a story about Ivory Bloodshadow"


Tap Tap Tap  
It was dark and cold in the chamber. Sounds of the trees dancing to the tunes of the soft breeze filled it. She trudged across the wooden floor, her footsteps echoing in the quiet lodge. Her hand held the remains of once a lovable fawn while the other was smeared in liquid red. Blood dripped across her chin staining her favourite white shirt. If it was any other day, she might have thrown a fit.  
But it wasn't.  
The wind blew fiercely causing her skirt to float against her long pale legs. Her body relaxed and the cold seemed to calm her heavy mind. As a child, she loved walking against the wind. It was challenging, she felt in control and powerful. Now she was the control and power of the kingdom.

 _"Dad I'm leaving!" She yelled opening the door to her truck throwing her backpack behind. Charlie Swan came out of the house grinning, carrying a lovely cake in his arms.  
"I finally made it!"He declared proudly lifting up the crystal cake stand. Bella laughed before rolling her eyes and then clapping.  
"Finally a cake that's not burnt!" She said brightly. Charlie pulled a face and continued to admire his creation.  
"Not just any cake." He said." But your favourite!Raspberry!"_

Bella squealed and before Charlie could blink twice his daughter had already dug her hands into the dessert.  
"Oh my god ."She moaned." This is so good!How did you mana..." She stopped licking the fragrant cream off her fingers, her eyes narrowing. Her dad's joyful expression slowly turned guilty under gaze.  
"Daaad..." She said slowly. Her father's smile turned slightly uneasy. Her doubts started building.  
"Yes Isa?" He asked looking everywhere but her. She almost snorted at his tone. That tone said he was going pull words out of his bottom.  
"How come you decide to make cake today?" She asked suspiciously.

 _"Umm.." Beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead._

 _"Umm uh...Isaa..."He coughed adjusting his collar. She raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot impatiently._

 _"Because I felt like."_

 _"You felt like?" Disbelief was laced in her voice. Surely her father could do better.  
Speaking of which said father seemed to admire the pattern of mud and stones on the grass. She wondered why he was so insistent on stalling her.  
Stalling her?  
Oooh  
"Ooh" she voiced out. "It's about me going over to Alice's isn't it?"  
She chuckled at the sheepish look on her father's face. For a police officer, Chief Swan couldn't lie to save his life.  
"Daddy." She said suddenly hugging him making him go oomph. "I'll be fine."  
"I know." He said stroking her brown hair. " It's just that.."  
"Dad." She interrupted."I'm getting married next week. You have to get used to the fact I have fiancé." _

_"_ _I know." He grumbled. She snorted. "You're growing up too fast."_

 _"_ _Nothing is going to happen Daddy dearest." She pulled from him and cupped his face. "I'm still virgin" she deadpanned.  
"Oh my god." He shook his head like a dog out of water. "I did not need to hear that."  
"Daddy nothing is going to happen. Edward and I are waiting till we get married so.."  
"OKAY! OKAY!" he said backing away comically. Bella burst into giggles.  
"Bye Daddy" She said kissing his cheek and waving before heading towards the truck.  
"Take care sweetheart!" He yelled still holding a half eaten raspberry cake.  
"Oh Dad I forgot to say something!" She said grinning mischievously. The look on her father's face was worth it.  
"What?"He said half afraid.  
"I smell the fish burning."  
Laughing at his loud groan she started the car. Looks like Chief Swan still sucked at cooking.  
_If she was still human tears would have been streaming across her face. Oh why did she insist on this cursed life? Her demands seemed so ridiculously childish now. Her chest burned and she wanted to scream her pain. Oh why did she have to be so foolish? This wasn't what she had imagined. Being a vampire wasn't a bed of good looks and great speed. She wanted to cry, to scream, to regret for not heeding Rosalie's warnings. Oh god why? Thoughts of this kinds swirled in her mind. Of course this was his entire fault. It needn't be this way at all. She peered out of the window hearing an occasional croak. The moonlight floated gently on her beautiful face and the redness from her eyes dimmed while she looked on.  
 _"Bella!"  
She was enveloped into a hug by none other than Emmett.  
"Emmett-cant-breathe" She gasped out. Emmett stood tousling his hair giving a boyish grin. "So how is my Belly-Jelly? " he asked swinging his arm over her shoulder. Bella winced under his strength.  
"Spiffing." She said sarcastically.  
"Still the same Belly eh? Spiffing." He imitated her with a high pitched tone. Bella hit his shoulder and winced again.  
"Think twice before a hitting a rock." Emmett advised seriously.  
"I'll try." Her dry tone got her chuckle. "Oh screw you Emmett."  
"Only if you want to." He winked.  
"You –oh my- you pig" She said half laughing pushing him away.  
"Emmett! We finally found Edward!" Rosalie jogged up to them her crease turned into a soft smile when she saw Bella.  
"Bella." She said cheerily. Her smile suddenly disappeared while a worried one took its place.  
"Find Edward? Why were you searching for Edward?" Bella asked.  
""Where was old Eddykins anyway?" Emmett butted in. "Why so blue Rosalie?"  
Rosalie seemed to grow increasingly disturbed and she looked sadly towards her.  
"I think you should come inside."_  
Crash! Remains of an ornate window stood in front of her.  
How fitting. She thought. Just like how my heart would have been if I was still alive. Her anger wasn't quenched by broken glass. She wanted to feel pain, take effort. It disgusted her how easily she could break it . As easy as snapping a toothpick. She wanted her physical pains to cover her emotional wounds. Unfortunately, she could be hurt by none.  
 _It was quiet. Too silent for anything good. Her heart started pounding. She could hear every step, every crack and noise made by every single animal nearby. A squawk there, a squeak here and she had enough.  
"What's going on?" She demanded. Edward was distressed. Alice was covering her face. Rosalie gulped. Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances. Emmett looked as confused as her. Jasper kept sending her a calming tone which was pissing her off.  
"Well? Is anyone going to say something?"She demanded. They all glanced pointedly at Edward. He lifted up his head but he refused to meet her eyes.  
"Edward?" she walked towards him. "What's going on darling?"  
He shrugged off her hands and she frowned. He looked away increasingly looking guilty.  
"I'm sorry Bella." He choked out.  
_  
Blood isn't that bad, she realized. A bit salty but still warm. She sipped the liquid from the goblet. It could be mistaken for an elegant glass of red wine. She sat swirling the contents of the glass in her hand her thoughts still deep.

 _"YOU WHAT?" She screamed. The earth stood still at the yell. Denial was the first feeling she got. "Edward" She tried to get him to see her but he just refused. "Edward please tell me you are lying." Her voice was starting to crack. She looked at the others desperately.  
"Tell me this is some joke." She pleaded._

 _Silence. She was met with silence. Oh how she hated silence._

 _She glanced back. Edward still looked away. A surge of anger flowed in her veins.  
"You Bastard!" She hissed before slapping him ignoring the hurt. She wanted to crush him, make him regret for ever even thinking about it. A glance at his face and she wanted to walked away furiously.  
"Bella" She heard voices calling simultaneously.  
A hand reached her shoulder and she shook it off.  
"Do not touch me." She yelled at the person. "Let me go you stupid creatures." She yanked it away and jumped into her truck door before speeding away. _

Her fist clenched and her champagne glass shattered into many pieces shimmering in the moonlight. Her eyes reflected a burning fury that was starting build. She wanted to hurt him. Make him feel the sorrow and hurt she went through. Was he not the reason she was like this? Away from what was really her. He had something beautiful and he flung it away not even sparing a glance. She gritted her teeth feeling her whole body tense up. She couldn't afford to be like this. Not today for all days. Something rubbed against her leg and she picked it up.  
"Isn't it beautiful night Scar?" She whispered. The tiger cub purred and snuggled into her neck. A knock made her turn.  
"He's here ma'am.  
A thin smile appeared on her face.

 _Tears kept blurring her eyes, she could barely see the road. How could he? Why would he? Their wedding was in a week. How could he just leave her for a...for a...  
Tramp was branded her mind. Her concentration lay on her grief stricken heart for she did notice that a large truck was approaching her. A loud horn broke her trance. Her eyes widened and she steered right, away from the truck.  
She smashed into a fence, a boulder to prevent gullible tourists from falling into their deaths. Her car plunged down the mountain, the speed out of control. Passing peasants were shocked to see a car topple and crash; it's windows exploding into pieces. Flames caught the overturned metal hungrily lapping the melting burns. A pool of blood dribbled out of the smoldered rear-view._

Her walk was fast but elegant. The mermaid gown swirled around her ankles floating over the floor complementing her air of royalty. It should, she was the queen after all. She sneered when she passed the paintings of the Volturi. Aro,Marcus and Caius were such jokes , it was quite a shame to the vampire kingship. It was so easy to end them as she did so many others. She supposed she might have killed her way to the throne but it was better this way. As soon as the crown touched her head, the reign of the bloodshadows began.

 _"Do you think she will survive?"  
"Don't be silly Alice of course she will!" _

_Parched.  
Her throat felt parched. She needed something drink. Oh! It was so dry it was burning. She was so thirsty. Her eyes flew open and the first thing she observed was a hopping baby bunny. She lunged for it, not aware of what she was doing. She tore open its soft skin and drank the liquid flowing out of it. After she finished, she dropped the skin horrified of what she had done.  
Did she just?  
Her hands reached her mouth and sure they found red droplets on it. She blanched. The shock and fear didn't explain her terrifying actions. She screamed clutching her head.  
"No Bella it's okay. You're converted. You're a part of us now. "A familiar voice made her turn. The faces of Cullens instigated a sense of relief. But the voice didn't.  
"What are you doing here?" She growled. She could feel heat rush to face and she was sure her eyes had turned the darkest shade of black.  
"Bella. Let me explain. Please."Edward looked pitiful, his lips trembling.  
Oh my lord, did he really think she would want to discuss their issues in her first few moments as a child of the dead?  
"Get lost Edward. I cannot see any possible explanation of you sleeping around. "She answered coldly. Her clenched fist was vibrating under the force.  
"No Bella please."  
"I'm warning you Edward." Her voice rose with each word. "Get out of my sight bastard."  
"Bella"  
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE." She uprooted a tree and flung it at him. He quickly jumped out of the way but she flung another.  
"FUCKING ASSHOLE. LEAVE!"_

"Your highness."The servants bowed at her entrance and she nodded her head. She walked up the red carpet and climbed onto her thrown. Making herself comfortable she turned to her most trusted advisor who looked anxious.  
"It came to my knowledge we have a criminal ." she told her. Suri Bloodshadow nodded gravely. They turned to see a man being dragged towards them. He was chained in rings of the purest silver, his head drooping in defeat.  
"Cullen." She addressed. Edward Cullen's head rose. His eyes were tired and he looked miserable.

"Bella."

"It's Your highness." Suri commanded angrily. "Call her with the respect she deserves."

The queen motioned her to stop. She looked at him and continued.  
"It has come to my attention you have been trespassing the castle." The court shivered at her tone feeling glad she was not addressing them. It was as sharp and cold as crystalline ice.

"Bell-Your highness don't do this." He begged. She rolled her eyes.

"If you had just asked maybe we would just given you an invitation, you and your puny party." Her advisor sneered at him. There was no humour in her tone.  
"Why?"  
It was a surprising question and it was visible that he didn't expect it.

Bullseye.

"The...the...the riches." Edward stammered looking away.

Wow, she was wrong. If there was maybe one thing, she had of her older self; it was probably how people's lying capabilities still surprised her. She laughed. A very sarcastic laugh that induced fear.  
"C'mon Cullen."She sniggered." Is that really the best you can do?"  
Her face dropped to seriousness and she stared at him.  
"It's the legend isn't it?" The widening of his eyes confirmed her theory. "You're a part of the rebel group aren't you?"

She relished the shock on his face.

"What was that you call yourselves again? The better makers?" The court howled and she quite pleased see his face growing weaker. Some children weren't happy with her rule after all.  
"Your majesty!" A voice came from afar. A soldier came running into the room. He hurried into the court. "Your majesty. Please wait!"  
"My dear good man." She asked. "We are in the middle of a trial."  
"I'm so sorry to disturb you your highness." He bowed in front of her. "But I have good news."  
"What would that be?"  
"The rebel groups have been suppressed. We managed to finish all them!"  
A rush of silence filled the court. They all gaped at the soldier.  
The queen smiled."Are you sure?"  
"Yes your highness. General Bloodshadow has sent a letter." He gave the parchment which she read with satisfaction.

"Well done Mollisa." She muttered under her breath. Her attention went back to the matter in hand.  
"Did you hear that Cullen?" Her smile grew. "The rebels have been suppressed."

Edward didn't even attempt to look at her, once a coward always a coward.  
"Did you manage to capture them all?"  
"Rounded with a sword on their necks, your highness."

"Well done Soldier." He bowed humbly in front of her.

"Very well Cullen." She shifted."What do you propose we do with you?"

"Put him in the Garlic room." One minister yelled.

"Burn him." yelled another.

"Tear him apart." yelled the third.

She put up her hand and motioned them to stop.

"Now now we do that to ordinary criminals don't we?" She said maliciously." This one is special."

She stood and walked down the stairs, her eyes fixed on her victim. A gasp went around the room. She looked at the drooping head of her victim.

"Look at me." She commanded. He lifted his head and his eyes met hers for the first time in thirty years.

"Don't do this Bella. You'll regret it. You know you still love me." He whispered. Even now he was so arrogant she wanted to kill him right away.

She looked at the golden orbs that she once drowned herself in love with. Years of suppressed rage that she had carefully locked up and buried deep her in heart exploded. She put her finger on his cheek and all the anger expelled out of her finger tips in a bright reddish glow. Her finger moved slowly across his face ignoring his scream of agony. Finally, he could experience an ounce of pain he put her through.

"Love you?" She hissed. "The only emotion I feel for you an extreme hate Cullen" The path her finger traced now lay cut and open wound making the venom pour out of it. He howled in agony. A piercing screeching noise that could be heard for miles. She continued cutting with her nails now reaching his chest.

"Do you remember when I used to love you? Care for you?' She whispered jabbing her nail deeper into his chest. The ear piercing yells grew louder. She knelt down her finger going lower and lower.

"You broke me Cullen." She whispered into his ear. Her finger had reached the desired spot. A huge burst of red energy went out of it completely damaging his manhood. Satisfied at his anguish and terrified face and at her masterpiece she rose and rubbed her hands.

"Those wounds would not heal." She announced and turned to see frightened eyes."The devil's gift to me ensured he would go on for the rest of eternity feeling the seven hells of torture". Only Suri looked away tormented.

She glanced over to her former flame. "Good day Edward."

"Take him away!"

* * *

 _"_ _And this was your favourite doll Cathy!" Charlie pointed at cute baby girl hugging a porcelain doll in the picture."You were only two then."_

 _Bella's head lay on her father's lap and they both looked at the picture fondly. "Your mother was so afraid you would swallow her hair"_

 _Bella scowled at her mother's mention." Surprising, there was a time she seem to care for me."_

 _"_ _Now Isa..."_

 _"_ _Enough Dad." She woke up with a jolt." That woman cares more about her love life than her daughter."_

 _"_ _Now Isa you know that's not true."_

 _"_ _Even my name." Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "She chose that too!"_

 _"_ _You have a nice name Isabella."_

 _"_ _Really." She challenged. " What would have you named me if she hadn't compelled you."_

 _"_ _She didn't compel me." He protested in vain. Bella coughed._

 _"_ _Well." He swallowed."I always thought Ivory was a nice name. Your mother didn't want you named after stones. She preferred a more womanly name."_

 _"_ _Ivory is a beautiful name." She said in awe. "Can I get my name legally changed Dad? Please? Please?"_

 _Charlie only roared in laughter._

" . " A Nurse called. "This way please."

Three women walked down the white corridors of the hospital reaching room 394. A nurse guided them inside a room where an old man sat on a rocking chair.

The nurse beckoned him lightly." You have company ."

She smiled at her father.

"Hi Daddy." She said softly dragging a chair to sit. "How are you? " She clutched his hands in hers.

"Renee!" Charlie exclaimed in delight."You're back!"

She closed her eyes trying to swallow a lump in her throat. She knew she couldn't cry but it still hurt .Her joyful and loving father had drowned into the demons of Alzheimer's.

"I'm not Renee Dad."She said patiently."Im-"

" " A voice interrupted." I need you to fill this form for me."

"I'll be back Daddy."She promised. Her father's face dimmed as he watched her leave.

"Your daughter is a great woman Mr. Swan." Suri addressed. Charlie's eyes widened.

"She is my daughter? I have a daughter?" He asked. Suri and Mollisa nodded eagerly.

"What's her name? How old is she? Where has she been all this while?" He asked curiously. Suri and Mollisa exchanged smiles before facing him. They both knelt to his level.

"Let me tell a story about Ivory Bloodshadow"


End file.
